gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke
Ezekiel, commonly referred to as Zeke, is a general in the Rigelian army and a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. In Shadows of Valentia Zeke washed up on the shore of Rigel about a year or two before the start of the game and was found by Tatiana, who nursed him back to health. Because he had amnesia, he couldn't remember his name, so he was given the name Zeke. He became close to King Rudolf and, shortly before the beginning of the war, was told to look for a boy with a mark on his hand. When you meet him, he's forced to fight for corrupt commander Jerome, a pillager, because Tatiana's being held hostage by Nuibaba. If you ignore her, you're forced to kill him, which earns you the scorn of the village he was stationed at, and if you try to go back for her later, you'll find that she's been fed to one of Nuibaba's gargoyles. On the other hand, if you save her first, he betrays Jerome the second he sees that she's alright. Once he learns that Alm's the boy with the marked hand, he joins the Deliverance, where he serves with Tatiana until the end of the game. Should she live, his memories eventually return, and he disappears for a short time, but he eventually returns and lives out the rest of his days with her. Should she die, he'll go to Archanea before disappearing entirely. True Identity Because Zeke's developed amnesia, seems to recognize someone else in his death quote, and makes several allusions to Archanea, from going there should Tatiana die to noting that it's been theorized that he originates from there, it can be surmised that he originally lived somewhere on the continent of Archanea. However, there are also several hints to suggest that Zeke is not originally from Archanea. Despite being in the same map as the Whitewings in the final chapter of the game, they never once recognize him or even allude to his existence. Additionally, even though his memory returns, he ultimately remains in Valentia. Finally, even though he can potentially wield the legendary lance Gradivus exactly the same way Camus does, Echoes seems to hint that canonically, Archanea's three regalia are just blessed weapons that have been specially forged, so he's really just wielding a special lance. Even so, Hardin's in possession of Gradivus as of the end of Shadow Dragon, so it's likely just a coincidence. However, there is one character who matches Zeke exactly. One other character in the series has amnesia, sees vague visions from time to time, eventually regains his memory, can fight with melee or ranged weapons, as well as both, with the right ones, has fought many battles, potentially has to choose between lovers, and even lives in the same world. And that, of course, would be Robin. They both even have somewhat similar hair colors, and Robin can recl to Cavalier to wield the Gradivus just as Zeke does. It's unknown if Robin is supposed to be Zeke exactly like Morgan and Mark or just a descendant doubling as a reference like Priam to Ike, but it's pretty clear that there's some connection. Trivia *Zeke is the first third-tier unit you can recruit in the game. *Zeke is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Of course the delivery is amazing, but you're definitely going to hear Hector in there. We've all heard the Dio jokes before, so calm down. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Capes Category:Beautiful Man Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Xenoblade Characters